Okumura Rin X OC Fluff
by Jane Catt
Summary: A fluff requested by Lady Island Rose on Deviantart


**_Author's Note/Disclaimer:_**_This was a fanfic I did as a request for Lady Island Rose, on Deviantart, where she's known as Inked-Endings-Of-You. She asked for an Okumura Rin X OC and let my imagination do the rest. Hope you like it. And if you have any question about it, just ask ^^_**  
**

_I simply own Kitao Makiko. Blue exorcist and its charcaters belong to its rightful owners._

**An Okumura Rin X OC fluff for Inked-Endings-Of–You**

Kitao Makiko walked around True Cross Academy with a bored look on her face; her wavy brown hair with red highlights that went till the middle of her back, swayed as she walked. Her deep purple eyes gazed at everyone that passed by her and it almost seemed as they could penetrate the very soul of the people that crossed her way. Her curvaceous body, although hidden by a dark blue sweatshirt and black jeans, caught the attention of several male teenagers that were around the school grounds. She hated how they would look at her; the lust shading their eyes. Even the girls around her age would look at her, thinking that she was older because of how developed her body was, definitely more than usual for the average 15 year old girl.

Makiko was suddenly awakened from her thoughts, when a girl with short blond hair ran in to her, before staring embarrassed at her.

- Oh, I-I'm so sorry! – The girl bowed. – I was distracted! – The brunette girl waved her hand, dismissing the subject.

- It's okay, don't worry. I wasn't looking either. – The blonde bowed once again, but before she could speak again, a male voice interrupted her.

- Shiemi! – The blonde girl, Shiemi, turned around and smiled at a teenage boy with short, dark blue, hair and blue eyes.

- Ah, Rin-kun! – As Makiko watched the boy, she couldn't help but find him familiar. Meanwhile, Rin had began speaking with Shiemi, when, suddenly, the brunette girl leaned forward, her face a few inches from his. At her intense gaze, the blue haired boy couldn't help but blush slightly and pull back.

- W-What are you doing?! – The girl narrowed her eyes.

- You seem so familiar… Have you met before? – Rin looked confused for a moment, before shaking his head.

- I don't think so. Who are you? – Makiko pulled back from him.

- I'm Kitao Makiko. – Rin opened his mouth to introduce himself, when another male voice cut him off.

- Makiko-chan? – They all looked in the direction of the voice and were surprised to whom they saw. The first to break the silence was Shiemi.

- Yuki-chan? You know Kitao-san? – Rin also woke up from his trance and stared at his brother.

- Yukio? – Before the exorcist could answer, Makiko smiled slightly.

- Yukio-kun! Finally I found you! – The younger Okumura twin sighed and approached the trio.

- What are you doing here, Makiko-chan? – The brunette frowned slightly.

- Is that any way to great a friend, Yukio-kun? – She then noticed the similarities between Rin and Yukio. – Oh, so that's why I thought that he looked familiar. – Once again, Yukio sighed.

- This is my twin brother, Okumura Rin. – She stared surprised at him.

- Eh?! I never knew that you had a twin! – The exorcist teacher frowned slightly and adjusted his glasses.

- Of course you didn't. You were always busy pestering me, to actually talk to me! – Makiko pouted slightly.

- Ah, you're being mean Yukio-kun! I never pestered you! – He simply ignored her remark and spoke again.

- If you're looking for Shura, she's… - This time, it was the brunette who cut him off.

- I'm not looking for her, I was looking for you. But, I think that I know what I needed to. – The younger twin continued to frown.

- What did you need to know? – Makiko stared at Rin.

- Just where the son of Satan was. – At this, the other three widened their eyes and gasped, before Rin frowned.

- What do you want from me?! – The girl simply smiled.

- Nothing. I'm here to help you control your powers. – Rin stared suspiciously at her.

- Why? – Her expression became slightly sombre.

- Because I know what's like to have demonic powers that you can't control. – She once again assumed her bored expression. – Besides, it wasn't like I had any choice. Shura and… my father sent me here. – The son of Satan raised an eyebrow at her.

- You know Shura? – She scoffed.

- Of course I know Shura; she's my third degree cousin and almost like an older sister to me. She's the best! – Both Rin and Shiemi stared in surprise at her, before the older Okumura twin recovered from the surprise, and spoke once again.

- What about your father? Who is he? – She gazed down and sighed.

- Please keep in mind that the man that I call my father, is not really my father… at least biologically. – They nodded in understanding and she continued. – It's Mephisto. – Once again, both Shiemi and Rin were taken aback by the information. This time, however, it was Shiemi who recovered first.

- T-Then… who is your biological father? – Makiko clenched her fists, before answering.

- Arthur Auguste Angel, the Paladin. – Rin frowned in confusion.

- I don't get it. You said that you had demonic powers! Also, how does the daughter of the Paladin end up being raised by Mephisto?! – The girl looked down and Yukio cleared his throat.

- I'll explain that. You see, in his youth, Angel had an affair with a woman that was momentarily possessed by a female demon. This woman was Shura's relative. However, when Angel realized that she was possessed, he tried to kill her, even though he knew that she was pregnant. – Shiemi gasped at this, before Yukio continued to speak. – Before he could do it, however, Mephisto appeared and took her away. Apparently, the female demon had been one of his lovers. At birth, Makiko's mother didn't survive the effort of giving birth to a demon child. Mephisto presented the newborn to Angel who immediately rejected her, saying that he didn't want anything to do with a filthy demon. At that point, Mephisto took her in, and raised her as his. – When he finished, both Shiemi and Rin were gazing sympathetically at her, before Makiko, tired of the heavy atmosphere shrugged.

- Hey, it wasn't that bad. Mephisto is… fun; Weird, but fun. – Rin cocked his head to the side.

- Does he even act as a father? – Makiko sighed.

- He is an unbelievable protective father, believe it or not. – As soon as she said this, said man appeared behind the girl and glared slightly at Rin, while discreetly pulling her closer to him.

- Makiko-chan, you should have told me that you had arrived! You know that I worry about you when you're alone. – She sighed again.

- I'm not alone. I'm with Rin-kun, Yukio-kun and Shiemi-san. – Mephisto just smiled.

- Exactly! That's why I worry about you! Teenage boys aren't reliable around you! They have hormones jumping! – Makiko sweat dropped.

- Really? Are you really saying that? – He messed with her hair.

- Of course! I'm your father! I would never let you exposed to lustful males! – She sighed before pulling away from him.

- Yeah, yeah. I'll go look for Shura, you go work. – Mephisto faked a sad look.

- Is that how you say bye to your father? – He raised his head in a theatrical way. – I thought I raised you better than that. – The teenage girl sighed again, before approaching the extravagant man.

- Please go and have a nice day of work, father. Don't push yourself too hard. – Mephisto beamed at her words and hugged her.

- So cute! Well, behave! – He looked at Rin and Yukio. – You two, behave as well! You touch her, and you'll visit Gehenna personally! – At this the two boys shivered noticeably, while Mephisto simply smiled before leaving. Makiko turned to the other teenagers and smiled.

- Let's go! I want to see Shura! – Although still in slight shock, they nodded and went with her to look for her cousin.

As days passed by, Makiko slowly built a good friendship with the Exorcist students and helped Rin in his training. Also, her relationship with Mephisto was getting better as well.

Her relationship with True Cross Academy's headmaster had always been a little complicated, aggravated when the girl reached her teenager years. Still, in the days that she spent in the academy was making her closer to her father.

One day, after a training session, both Rin and Makiko were in a quiet part of the academy, just relaxing and chatting. After a while, as Makiko played with Kuro, Rin broke the silence between them.

- So, Makiko how is your relationship with Mephisto? – The girl gazed at him, before turning to look to Kuro once again.

- It's better. – Okumura Rin watched Makiko's every gesture. From the way she caressed Kuro's belly, to the way she tucked strands of hair behind her ear.

Feeling a fixed stare, the young woman looked at Rin who quickly turned away to look at the sky with a blushed face. At that sight, she couldn't help but smile.

Being raised by Mephisto, she had seen her share of demons and knew how they usually acted. Even Mephisto himself, being a Hell Prince, acted as the demon he was. So, she was used to be around demons, heck, she had been raised by one. Still, she knew that Rin was different. He had a kind heart and, although hot headed, was a nice guy. The girl couldn't believe that he was the son of Satan himself.

This time, it was Rin who caught her staring at him and to smile widely at her, causing her to blush slightly, before giggling slightly. This simply made him smile even more.

- It's been a while since I heard you giggle, Makiko. I… - He blushed once again. – I like to hear you laugh… - This simply caused the girl to blush as well.

- Er… Er… Thank you, Rin. – Although a little hesitant Rin bent forward and closed his face to Makiko's. The girl blushed even more before smiling and leaning as well.

Their faces were inching closer, closer, closer… BAM, Rin was flat on the ground with Mephisto standing on his back.

- Now, now, Okumura-kun, I thought you valued your life more! – Makiko watched her father stomping Rin while her temper rose dangerously, until it snapped!

- FATHER! STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?! – Mephisto stared at the girl, before stepping away, knowing very well how she was when angry.

As predicted, soon enough Mephisto was running away with a heavily blushed Makiko right behind him, leaving poor Rin laying on the floor.

**The End**

**Jane Catt**


End file.
